Por Siempre
by Cprincess
Summary: Sólo un vampiro te amará por siempre. Conjunto de viñetas en respuesta a la tabla simbólica de LJ. Símbolo 15: Libertad Edward x Bella
1. Susurro

¡Hola!

Estas serán una especie de viñetas/drabble/one-shot depende de mi ánimo, son de una tabla de la comunidad de livejournal es la Tabla Simbólica que consiste en 30 palabras ( h t t p / c o m m u n i t y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / 3 0 v i c i o s / 2 6 1 1 4 3 . h t m l le quitan los espacios!). Así que empezaré con una palabra al azar, y espero que les guste, me dejen un review con la palabra que quieren :). Según cada capítulo iré avisando los spoilers.

**Disclaimer**: Nada con fin de lucro, nada me pertenece, sólo por diversión, y reviews.

**AVISO**: Spoilers Luna Nueva

* * *

**Símbolo #****8 Susurro**

'¡Espera!' me dijo cuando yo creí que no tendría que fingir más.

Dudé un momento de acercarme, pero decidí que era mejor cerrar mis puños en sus muñecas e inmovilizarlas para así evitar algún contacto que pudiera hacerme arrepentir de mi decisión. Me incliné por un momento para darle un ligero, casi imperceptible, beso en la frente, mientras veía como cerraba los ojos y rompía mi corazón más aún.

'Cuídate mucho,' dije mientras desaparecía en menos de un segundo corriendo velozmente, intentando calmar el llanto de mi corazón no existente destrozado.

Logré llegar al claro donde todo había comenzado, para derrumbarme en el pasto, vi el fulgor que vimos juntos la primera vez, recordé las carreras, los besos, las caricias, las miradas que transmitían sentimientos. _Ella estará mejor, mejor sin mi, sin mi cuerpo sin alma, sin mis sentimientos sin fondo, sin mi amor sin protección._ Caminé sin sentido, comencé a dar vueltas, hasta que logré ver el crepúsculo, el peor momento del día, del primer día del resto de mi existencia sin Bella.

Pronto tendría que irme a la casa de ella, a borrar todo rastro de mí, de que yo existí y fui una parte de su vida. ¿Cómo lo haría¿Cómo soportaría ir, sentir su olor, ver esa cama donde tantas noches la acurruqué y le canté hasta que el sopor la venciera, donde velé que sus sueños fueran siempre eso, donde escuché placidamente como era nombrado una y otra vez por su boca mientras estaba inconsciente?

A una velocidad inhumana, como todo en mi, fui corriendo por el bosque para llegar a la carretera por mi auto. Cuando siento su olor, su dulce y apetitoso olor. No pude resistir la tentación, fue demasiado, tuve que acercarme, verla por última vez; ella no sabría, no me vería y me olvidaría para siempre.

Ahí estaba, tan delicada y frágil como siempre, nada más que ahora su cara denotaba la tristeza que estaba sufriendo, que yo la había echo pasar. Que si no fuera por mi, no conocería. Me acerqué, e incliné hasta rozar delicadamente la parte posterior de mi frío dedo índice con sus sonrosados labios.

'Te amaré por siempre mi amor, mi Bella,' dije en un _susurro_, para así irme por siempre, o eso era lo que yo creía.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Un review porfa u.u 


	2. Incertidumbre

**Disclaimer**: Nada con fin de lucro, nada me pertenece, sólo por diversión, y reviews.

**A****viso**:**SPOILERS ECLIPSE**

* * *

**Símbolo #****12 Incertidumbre**

**_Edward's pov_ **

Incierta. Esa era la perfecta definición de mi situación. Estaba como un león enjaulado, viendo como MI Bella está con ese perro, con él que _yo sé_ que me la quiere robar, que quiere los besos y caricias que son míos y que anhela repetir el que fue de él. Verlos abrazados en ese saco de dormir es lo último que hubiera querido o necesitado que presenciar, me gustaría poder ser yo el que la abrazara para quitarle el frío, pero sólo soy el causante del mismo. Y me rompe el fondo de mi ser saber que es mi culpa todo esto, por más que me haya costado aceptarlo, sé que lo es.

Pero también sé que lo merezco, merezco esto, es el precio que tengo que pagar por alguna vez haber abandonado a mi amor, a la razón de mi existencia. Es algo que tengo que aceptar por más que me cueste, porque yo lo provoqué, yo los incité a vivir esa relación, que estaba destinada a terminar en amor. Porque si, si sé que mi Bella ama a Jacob Black, sé que está enamorada de él, pero también tengo claro que yo la empujé a ese destino tan complejo y más que nada predecible.

Y ahora que "_escucho_" los pensamientos del adolescente ese, que hasta inconsciente piensa en ella, puedo ver que en verdad la ama; la necesita y anhela como un humano puede hacerlo. Y sé que tendré que pelear por ella, demostrarle mi amor, pero me he dado cuenta que mi amor llega a tal intensidad, que sólo necesito su felicidad para sobrevivir. Sé que si logro que esté contenta, de cualquier manera conmigo o con el perro, yo lo estaré.

'Edward, Edward,' dijo Bella, moviéndose entre los brazos del mald… perro.

Despertó a Jacob, aunque técnicamente todavía estábamos en "tregua", no podía evitar el resentimiento hacia él al pensar en todas las cosas que me había dicho antes de dormirse, y en lo mucho que esas cosas me atormentaron esta noche.

'Edward, no te vayas, por favor, no me dejes.' Terminó de balbucear mi ángel, mientras veía como la cara y los pensamientos de Jacob se contorneaban en una mueca de dolor y resignación.

'¿Siempre habla cuando duerme?' me preguntó.

'Si, casi siempre.' Respondí simplemente, con una sonrisa interna.

'Jacob, mi Jacob,' dijo rodando sobre si misma, dejándonos a ambos impactados. Él con una sonrisa impecable y yo con una mueca de indiferencia, que disfrazaba lo doloroso que había sido escuchar esas palabras salir de _su_ boca, de la boca de _m_i novia, de la boca de _mi__prometida_. Tuve que salir de la carpa, no podía soportarlo, y sabía (por mucho que me costara reconocerlo a un principio) que él no le haría nada y que cuidaría de ella los minutos que me ausentara.

Me sentí morir, notando lo irónico de lo mismo, pero era lo que consideré la emoción más adecuada en el momento. Nada me hubiese preparado para escuchar de su boca tales palabras, las que significaban mucho más que un simple sueño, simbolizaban mucho más en ese estado de inconsciencia que despierta y con todos sus sentidos alerta; por que se que no miente, puedo apreciar lo que dice, y sé que no esconde cosas de mi por no herir mis sentimientos.

Sólo me queda esperar, a que la situación se aclare. Pero he tomado una decisión, no la obligaré a elegir, por lo menos yo no lo haré, y por mucho que me duela, yo estaré con ella mientras me quiera a su lado; si se decide por él, pero me quiere como amigo, me quedaré a su lado. Pero no me conformaré, siempre estaré al acecho, esperaré cualquier movimiento en falso, o cualquier intento de hacerle daño, y ese perro se las verá conmigo.

Por el momento sólo me queda este escenario de mera _incertidumbre_ a la espera de una decisión.

* * *

_Y.. ¿Qué tal?..._

_¡Gracias por los reviews! Espero que podamos llegar a los 10... Mientras más reviews más rápido actualizo.. _


	3. Secreto

**Disclaimer**: Nada con fin de lucro, nada me pertenece, sólo por diversión, y reviews.

**Aviso**:** SIN MAYORES SPOILERS. Fuera del contexto de los libros.**

* * *

**Símbolo #6 Secreto**

_**Bella's POV**_

No puedo seguir así. Por que acepté la propuesta de él en un principio es algo que todavía me cuestiono. Por que hice caso a la ilusión de lo que es él en verdad, un niño. Sólo un niño que creía estar enamorado, al igual que yo en algún momento, sabía que lo amaba, pero no de_esa_ manera, no se la forma en que él me amaba a mi, pero lo hacía a mi manera; y en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que nunca podría llegar a amarlo de la misma manera en que lo amé a _él_(aunque tratara de engañarme a mi misma diciéndome que si lo haría), de la misma forma en que lo sigo amando, con más fuerza cada día, hora, minuto y segundo de mi vana existencia.

Sé que no debo hacerlo, sé que él no se lo merece, y que ha hecho todo para mantenerme feliz, quizás… Se ha esforzado demasiado, siempre honesto, él cree en una relación construida en los cimientos de la verdad delante de todo. Es poco natural, necesito trabajar mucho para sentirme a gusto con él, en cambio cuando estoy con _él_, todo fluye, y es como si el tiempo no corriera; y es como si estuviéramos sólo los dos, en nuestro propio mundo.

Puedo buscar un vocabulario tan amplio de adjetivos con que nombrar lo que estamos haciendo. El más acertado sería _secreto_, si, ya sé que ese no es un adjetivo, pero es lo más adecuado para nuestro caso, para nuestra relación, o como sea que se pueda llamar "esto" que hacemos.

Somos dos infieles, dos almas perdidas en el limbo del vacío que quedó en nuestro corazones al separarnos, y el espacio sin nada que está permanentemente en nosotros mientras no nos vemos, mientras no estamos el uno con el otro. Dos seres que no viven sin el otro, sólo existen. Un par de individuos que cae en la tentación de poseerse el uno al otro, mientras nuestras parejas nos esperan con una excusa muchas veces repetida, pero siempre creída por los idiotas que están a nuestro lado. Ambos creando memorias que quedaran indelebles en nuestras mentes, mientras ellos ignoran nuestros encuentros.

De repente soy interrumpida de mis pensamientos por un apasionado beso que es seguido por una conocida voz, que llena todos mis sentidos y embriaga mi ser hasta el punto de la inconciencia, al igual que los labios de los que acabo de ser dueña.

'Te veo pensativa, amor¿en qué piensas?' dijo él mientras me acunaba más en sus brazos.

'En nosotros, en nuestro amor y en nuestro _secreto_,' dije con una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en la comisura de mis labios.

'Shh… Tú sabes que todo se va a solucionar algún día, y hasta entonces siempre estaré contigo y de alguna manera te acompañaré constantemente.' Dijo el enamorado chico.

'Si sé.' Dije ensanchando la sonrisa.

'Ahora duerme, y recuerda que siempre velaré por ti,' musitó mientras depositaba un suave pero perceptible beso en mi mejilla. 'Te amo, Bella.' Murmuró antes rozar sutilmente mis labios con los suyos y darme una conocida sensación de electricidad y excitación por lo escondido y peligroso de la situación.

'Yo también te amo, Edward, sólo a ti y siempre a ti.' Vocalicé suavemente antes de pasar a los suaves brazos de Morfeo mientras sentía al amor de mi vida, a mi Edward, sonreír y mecerme más en sus brazos.

De todas maneras había que disfrutar, si en la mañana tendría que lidiar con que fueran otros brazos los que me sostuvieran y otros labios que me besaran y soportar el hecho de que Edward besara otra boca y abrazara un cuerpo muy distinto al mío, además de tener que comenzar nuevamente el ciclo de engaños y traiciones que no me gusta, pero disfruto lo más que puedo. Porque Jacob y Tanya nunca se enteraran, y el primero vivirá en engaño de que nuestra relación se basa en la honestidad y en la verdad, como siempre dice y presume; ellos ignoran nuestro _secreto_, mi _secreto_ con Edward, y ambos haremos lo posible por que las cosas se mantengan de esta manera.

* * *

En verdad me gustó escribir esta viñeta. Hasta el momento ha sido la que más me ha cautivado. Espero que haya sido de su gusto también. 

Dejen Reviews. Si llegamos a los 15 viñeta más larga. Nos leemos.


	4. Libertad

**Disclaimer**: Nada con fin de lucro, nada me pertenece, sólo por diversión, y reviews.

**Aviso**:** SPOILERS LUNA NUEVA. Pocos. **

* * *

**Símbolo #15 Libertad**

_**Bella's POV **_

Era una prisión. No una prisión mental, no de sentimientos, no de esa en que estuve cuando Edward no quiso que fuera a ver a Jacob; un encierro real, con barrotes, maltrato (tanto físico como psicológico) y "guardias" (mejor dicho, hombres y jóvenes que cuidaban que no me escapara). Una aguda sesión de gritos emitida por mi, era parte de la rutina de todos los días en el tiempo que llevaba prisionera. Exactamente 2 meses, 61 días, 1464 horas, 87840 minutos y 316224000 segundos los que me encontraba recluida en este lúgubre lugar. En este sótano, por así llamar a esta pieza debajo de la casa del Jefe del grupo, había pasado, sin duda, los peores momentos de mi corta existencia.

_**No me abandones así  
hablando solo de ti**_

Nunca supe como pasó de cariño a obsesión, una obsesión que lleva lo lleva a cerrar los ojos antes la realidad y mentirse, y cada vez que intento hacerlo entrar en razón, pareciera que estuviera hablando con una pared y contesta un escuálido:

'Bella, no te preocupes, yo sé que me amas, tu _libertad_ está conmigo, no con él y sé que entrarás en razón'

_**  
Ven y devuélveme al fin  
la sonrisa que se fue  
**_

Quién diría que tanto afecto y amor pudieran transformarse en esto, un repentino giro de una relación destinada al bien, quizás no al verdadero amor, ni al amor en si, pero si… a una amistad bella, una amistad que sobrepasaría los límites de la ayuda convencional y que nos hubiera podido llevar a dar todo por el otro si fuese sido necesario.

_**Una vez más tocar tu piel  
y hondo suspirar  
**_

Pero el "hubiera" fue arruinado por los patrones de conducta seguidos por los de _su_ clase. Pero todo, todo fue porque tú me dejaste…

_**Recuperemos lo que se ha perdido**_

Las esperanzas perdidas, esperando que la desolación fuese suficiente para matarme, la sensación de escrutinio constante de su parte, este encierro constante y perpetuo en el que me tiene. Sé que estás en algún lugar, sé que no me quieres, aunque el fondo de mi ser no me permita separarme de ti; es un deseo egoísta, pero te quiero conmigo, necesito que regreses a mi lado.

_**Regresa a mi  
Quiéreme otra vez  
Borra el dolor  
que al irte me dio **__**  
**__**cuando te separaste de mi**_

Ya no me quedan lágrimas, este martirio físico y psicológico en el que me he visto envuelta me ha dejado agotada y sin fuerzas para seguir. ¿Por qué me hace esto¿Por qué me mantiene con él? Esta alucinación en la que está hundido cegó su razón y su corazón.

'¿Por qué haces esto Jacob¡Por qué me mantienes encerrada! Éramos amigos,' dije hipando por los sollozos que inundaban mi cuerpo.

'¿Por qué¡Ja! Qué no lo ves¿No lo ves, amor mío?' Dijo Jacob tomándome la cara y presionando fuerte.

'¡Me estás hiriendo¡Déjame¡Quiero a Edwar…!' No alcancé a terminar el nombre antes de que me llegara una cachetada en la mejilla, automáticamente puse mi mano en el lado golpeado.

'¡No menciones su nombre!' Dijo enfurecido.

Me dejó sola, se fue a otro lado, mientras yo me hundía en mis propias cavilaciones. Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día en que todo esto comenzó hace exactamente dos meses atrás. Estaba en mi casa, una noche particularmente oscura. Me encontraba leyendo encima de mi cama cuando sentí un ruido en mi ventana, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado mientras evocaba los recuerdos que eso me traía, y no pude evitar pensar su nombre, _Edward_. Pero no era él, era mi entonces amigo, Jake. Le pregunté que se traía en manos, porque me visitaba tan tarde, cerca de las 2 de la madrugada, no me respondió. Se limitó a mirarme fijamente por unos segundo; le cuestioné por segunda, tercera, cuarta vez, y no obtuve respuesta coherente de sus labios.

No me di cuenta que había pasado hasta que me encontraba amarrada en este sótano, de una casa que yo ya había visitado, la de Sam y Emily. Se encontraban ellos, y Jacob. No logro evocar exactamente los recuerdos de las explicaciones que me dieron esa noche, sólo que estaba ahí por mi intrusión en su grupo y mi empeño en ponerlos en peligro al rondar tan cerca de Jacob, y que si querían salvar la ciudad tenían que saciar la obsesión de la que Jacob era preso. Ahora Jacob ha sido más explicito en como llevó a cabo su plan, me explicó que aceptó la posición de macho alfa de su manada, y que como tal, ellos debían obedecerle y no decirle nada a nadie. Además de estar fingiendo mi secuestro, puesta en escena perfecta para Charlie y Reneé, que según lo que el me contaba mientras yo fingía dormir, se tragaban su acto.

No sentí a nadie entrar a la casa hasta que pude ver la figura de un ángel desatando las amarras que me mantenían prisionera. Al verlo rompí en llanto y no pude más que abrazarlo y llorar. Mientras me susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

'Ya Bella, Shh, todo está resuelto, estoy contigo y nunca más me iré de tu lado. Estás libre,' terminó Edward dándome un beso en la coronilla.

'Te extrañé muchísimo' Le susurré después de componerme. 'Te amo Edward.' Musité antes de besarle.

'Yo también te amo Bella,' me murmuró antes de tomarme en brazos y sacarme lejos de allí y llevarme hacia mi _libertad_.

* * *

¡Hola otra vez! Lamento haberme demorado tanto con este, es que estuve con los finales del colegio y luego me fui de vacaciones y volví este miercoles. 

Debo confesarles que me he divertido escribiendo esta viñeta, pero que no es de mi total agrado. Agradecería de sobremanera sus opiniones, críticas, etc...

Esta viñeta es **DEDICADA A MI MANIS KATI**. Por elegir el vicio y por todo. Sigo mareada por sentarnos tan adelante en el cine, ajhajha. Te Quiero Manis!

También quería agradecerle a todas las que dejaron comentarios en el capítulo anterior: **oOKaturixOo, Taigrin Dido, Sirenita, 3rill Cullen y Liniita Cullen.**

Como última cosita, dejé pedacitos de una canción que escuché durante escribía que me pareció muy adecuada. Es Regresa a mi - Il Divo.

Atte.

_Coniitah Malfoy Cullen _


End file.
